The Replica
by Fallen Angel 900
Summary: chapter 14 is up! What happens when Squall finds a replica of himself, female of course. Scary stuff. Read and finc out. Rated PG-13 for violence, mild language, blood.
1. The Newcomers

Squall's Female Replica Chapter 1  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters (including Balamb garden and other areas) from Final Fantasy VIII they all belong to Square soft electronics. I only own Squall's replica and Sophie, oh and this idea about Squall's replica. The beginning theme is not my own, it is also from the game itself, but I'm telling, you, it changes after Quistis gets Squall. So please, don't sue me...)  
  
(AN: My first Fic!!! I hope you like it!!! Just to make it less confusing in later chapters, Irvine and co, already know each other, okay? This is just to make it less confusing when they pop up in later chapters.)  
  
Squall rubbed is pounding head. He fingered a thin wound on his forehead left by his arch nemesis Seifer Almasy. They had gotten into a fight earlier because Seifer accused him of stealing his shoe polish. Odd thing to fight over really, but then again Seifer reacts to almost anything.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Squall moaned as he turned over on the fluffy feather mattress in the infirmary.  
  
"Well, well, looks who's awake." Dr. Kadowaki said, entering the room. She set down a tray she was carrying on the bedside table, which carried some medicine and disinfectants. "Let's disinfect that cut of yours, I'm almost positive its going to leave a scar." The doctor said as she applied the stinging disinfectant, Squall winced as it touched his open wound. "You two, why can't you just get along? You're always fighting, be it in the hallway or in the bathroom. I'm always finding one of you in here with some sort of injury." The doctor babbled, as she applied even more stinging fluid to his wound.  
  
"When will she ever stop babbling?" Squall thought to himself. Finally, Dr. Kadowaki closed up the bottle of disinfectant and threw out the cotton balls and swabs. "There, now how do you feel?"  
  
Squall's head was pounding and it hurt, but he really wanted out and away from the nurse. "Alright, I guess." Squall lied, sitting himself upright once more. The nurse sighed, "Alright, I'll go call Quistis, she'll come get you." Then she added, "Why can't you and Seifer get along?"  
  
"Because Seifer's a @!#$%^&*!" Squall swore, pounding his fist on the bedside table.  
The nurse left the room and called Quistis. "Yes, Instructor Trepe, I have one of your students here, please come get him. Yes, its Leonhart." Squall overheard the Doctor tell his instructor. He turned his head to the side and saw a youth stare at him.  
  
"Squall, we meet again." She said.  
  
"Who are you?" but the youth disappeared.  
  
BANG....rumble, rumble, rumble.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Squall thought to himself, as the ground shook beneath him. The doctor steadied herself by leaning on her desk for support. A moment later Quistis entered the room through the instructors entrance, only for staff, not students.  
  
"Instructor, do you know what that was?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, I came through the staff entrance." Quistis explained, she turned to Squall, "Come on Leonhart, let's get going." She said as she held out her hand to help Squall to his feet. Squall ignored her offer and got shakily to his feet, he steadied himself then began to follow Quistis out of the room. They took the normal route, the one students took. The went through the infirmary hallway and found themselves in the center of Balamb Garden. Suddenly, Quistis stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.  
  
"Oh...my..."she gasped. Squall stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. Balamb Garden was a mess, it looked like a bomb just hit, which was quite probable. "What happened?" he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair. He saw something in the distance, in front of the training center, he squinted to get a better look. Wha.... It was an elevator. He poked Quistis in the back then jabbed his finger in the direction of the elevator.  
  
"Let's go check it out," he said, as he dashed off towards the elevator, Quistis tagging behind.  
  
"Squall, are you sure this is safe, what if its invading Galbadian soldiers, or sorceress Edea?" Quistis inquired, running as fast as she could to catch up with Squall's steady running. Squall ignored her and continued running. If it were invading Galbadian soldiers, he was ready for them, he was a SeeD, they were unbeatable!  
  
They finally reached the elevator, Squall cautiously approached it, he laid a hand on the door, as he did that someone on the inside began screaming.  
  
"LET US OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" a girl screamed in an irritating high pitched way. Squall turned to Quistis. "Someone's in there. We'd better let her out." Quistis said, eyeing the elevator door a little warily. Squall sighed, great, he was playing Prince Charming saving the damsel in distress, what would Rinoa think about this? He tried to pry the doors open, but wasn't strong enough, Quistis joined him and pulled, with their forces combined, they managed to pry open the doors. Once open a blond girl flew out into Squall's arms.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much, I thought I'd die in there." The girl sobbed, staring weakly up at Squall, who seemed to be uncomfortable. Quistis was muffling her laughs. Squall was a woman attractor.  
  
"Sophie, leave the poor guy alone." A voice came from within the elevator. That really startled Squall and Quistis, they peered into the elevator to see who else was in there. Squall's eyes widened in surprise. This girl was a female replica of himself. They were wearing the same clothes, they were the same height, age, same lip and nose shape, same scar on the bridge of her nose, you name it she had it. Squall noticed that she wasn't wearing a lion pendant like he did, but she wore a horse pendant. Her hair was a bit longer than his and was kept up in a short pony tail, but had lots of bangs, styled in the way he styled his own. What intrigued him the most out of all, was that at her side, sheathed, was a gunblade. She was basically his replica but with more female features!  
  
The two of them stared at each other for the longest minute. Does he/she have the same attitude as I do, they both thought simultaneously. Quistis had her eyebrows raised, surprised at what just came out of the elevator. Sophie, on the other hand was delighted.  
  
"Oh, my God, you two look exactly alike!" she squealed, she turned to the Squall look-alike. "Ex-nay the fact that you have female features girl, you look more feminine and you look manlier." She purred as she edged closer to Squall, who edged away.  
  
"Sophie calm down." The female look-alike snapped, Sophie recoiled.  
  
"Whoa...she sounds like me." Squall thought himself, he decided to speak up. "Erm, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sophie!" Sophie squeaked, bouncing up and down like a pogo stick.  
  
"So it seems," Squall replied a bit coldly, he turned to his look-alike. "And you?"  
  
"Do you really need to know?" his look-alike replied coldly, turning her brown eyes on him.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Squall retorted irritably, feeling oddly cranky.  
  
"Tch, fine, Gwen." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
TBC...  
  
Like? No like? PLZ review!!!! I need to know, if I get some reviews I'll post up the next chappie! Maybe Zell and other people will be there too! More action and adventure in next chappie if you liked it!!! 


	2. The Truth is Out

The Replica Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: More action in this chapter, a small reminder, you might think that Gwen is perfect, but trust she isn't. You'll see why later on...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) (DISCLAIMER: You know the whole drill...just read chapter one and see. So don't even think about suing me!)  
  
Squall acknowledged her reply with a nod of his head. There was something curious about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it just at that moment. Quistis then turned to the two girls.  
  
"Do you know anything about SeeD?" she asked, staring at them intently, each straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" Sophie asked confused, Gwen nodded her head.  
  
"Really, then what is SeeD?" Quistis inquired, raising an eyebrow, doubting she knew anything about SeeD.  
  
"SeeD is a mercenary organization to protect the world from Evil, or something like that. SeeD was organized by none other than Headmaster Cid headmaster of Balamb Garden and Edea, the Sorceress, that's just additional info I know." Gwen explained.  
  
"Really, well that's quite interesting. I see that you have a Gunblade. Now, Cid is looking for more SeeD recruits. Maybe you could be our third Gunblade wielder. If so, then you should put your skills to the test and defeat a monster within the Fire Cavern, and I'm telling you, it won't be Ifrit. You should try gaining the GF, Diablos. Then, we'll see what we'll do with you. Squall, would you accompany her?" Quistis finished, turning to Squall.  
  
"Sure Instructor." Squall replied. Finally, he would get a chance to speak to her alone and get some more information from her on where she was from, how she got here and why was she acting just like him.  
  
"Good, meet Squall at the entrance in 10 minutes." Quistis instructed.  
  
"What about me?" Sophie whined, bouncing up and down.  
  
"You'll have to stay with me, I'm not sure if your skills are developed enough." Quistis replied calmly, leading Sophie away.  
  
"B-b-but..." she whimpered, it was obvious she wanted to be around Squall and flirt with him more. She shot Gwen an envious look, who didn't return her gaze, she was merely staring at the mess that was currently being magically cleaned up by the Garden Faculty. She turned to Squall.  
  
"Well, see you in ten minutes, I'm going to explore a little more." Gwen said as she walked away from Squall.  
  
"Hey, but you don't even know your way around here!" Squall called after her.  
  
"I'll manage." She replied with a wave of her hand. Soon, she was gone.  
  
Squall sighed and headed for the cafeteria, he just wanted to get a hot dog to go and then he would go. 'Zell's probably there, as usual.' He thought to himself as he entered the cafeteria. Sure enough, there was Zell, bouncing on the balls of his feet, clutching two steaming hot dogs in his gloved hands.  
  
"Yum!!!" he said delightedly and he bit into his treat.  
  
"Hey Zell." Squall saluted as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Mr. Loner." Zell saluted also using a nickname he made up for Squall since he was a bit of a loner. "Hey, you never told me you had a twin sister who flew out of elevators?" Zell asked, once he had swallowed a considerably huge chunk.  
  
Squall sighed and rolled his eyes. "She's not my twin, I don't even know who the hell she is!" Squall exclaimed heatedly, throwing his hands into the hair.  
  
"Whoa, cool it dude." Zell said, as he popped the last bit of his second hot dog into his mouth. 'That was fast...' Squall thought to himself. Zell was a human vacuum who could suck up *or eat up in his case* anything in a few minutes, or seconds, flat. Squall glanced at his watch.  
  
"Whoa, got to go, see you later Zell." Squall said hurriedly as he ran out of the cafeteria, he had five minutes to meet Gwen, and it would take him exactly five minutes to get out of the Garden. Once he was outside he saw Gwen in the distance, waiting for him. In a few seconds he had caught up to her.  
  
"Ah, here you are." He panted. "Let's go."  
  
He led the way away from Garden towards the Fire Cavern in the east. While they were walking on the dirt track Squall began inquiring her.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Long story, I'll make it short. Sophie and I were in the elevator and Sophie was babbling non-stop about the new Britney Spears album. I didn't feel like listening to her babble, so my mind wandered to this place. BANG! We crashed and landed in Balamb." Gwen explained monotonously.  
  
"Right, I find that odd." Squall said, gazing at her a little bit cautiously. There was one more question sitting at the back of his head, anxious to be asked. "Why-Why are you like me? Why do act like me? How did you know about Balamb and SeeD for that matter. Who knows, you probably already know Junction and GFs!" Squall blurted out. Gwen stopped dead in her tracks, her face paled slightly and then she blushed. She was dreading this question, she didn't want him to ask.  
  
"W-well..."Gwen began, not knowing where to start.  
  
"Let's sit down, then you can explain." Squall said softly, touching her shoulder. She sat, Squall next to her. She gazed out into the ocean and began her story.  
  
"Well, you see, I was playing a video game called Final Fantasy 8, and its all about this place. You, Squall are the main character. I learned all about GF and junction and Limit breaks all from the game. I just loved it. And Squall, I could relate to your character so much because I had gone through practically the same hardships as you had." Gwen explained, as she gazed out to ocean. She heaved a sigh and continued. "You see, I already had your attitude, I didn't depend on others, I didn't like it. I was alone for many years of my life, sitting by myself in the rain. I made a few friends, but I still didn't depend on them. They tried many times to break that, but it never worked. SO basically, I looked through my drawers and found some clothes that resembled yours. I really admire you. If you still didn't notice, I did make a few more changes to the outfit, so that it would look more like a female replica of you." She pointed at some of the things she was wearing. He didn't notice it before but there were some differences. Instead of a lion pendant she had a horse, and she wore a slightly fitted shirt, unlike his which a bit on the baggy side. Also, she wore jeans that were a dark navy blue, closer to black like his, but still, it was navy blue. He looked up at her, to see her face grim and solemn.  
  
"See what I mean?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Squall grinned, maybe he would grow to like this girl. "Another thing, your face is almost exactly like mine, how could that be?"  
  
Gwen shrugged. "I don't know, coincidental?"  
  
"I guess. One last question. Where did you get the Gunblade?"  
  
Gwen turned her gaze on Squall, a small flicker of amusement appeared in her eyes. "To be honest with you, I found it in the elevator, just lying across my feet. I picked it up and felt the energy course through my veins. I was its rightful owner. Far-fetched though, isn't it?"  
  
"A little, yes." Squall grinned. "Well, why don't we get going?" he stood and waited for Gwen as she rose form her spot.  
  
A few minutes later... They reached the Fire Cavern and met two of the Garden Faculty waiting for them.  
  
"Instructor Trepe has told me of your arrival. I see that you, commander Leonhart, will be taking charge?" the first one asked, turning his boarded head to Squall.  
  
"Yes, I am. Please, don't call me commander." Squall growled.  
  
"Very well, how long would you like?" the second asked.  
  
"10 minutes." Gwen answered, dignified and composed.  
  
"Very well, you may enter." They stepped out and let the two walk inside the Cavern.  
  
"Are you sure you wanted ten minutes?" Squall whispered in Gwen's ear.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Your option."  
  
They continued through the twisting paths, occasionally meeting a bomb or something hiding within the flames. Squall let Gwen take care of them, to see how she used magic and GFs. So far Squall had given Gwen Pandemona and Shiva to use as a GF. Those were quite easy to beat.  
  
8:56 left.  
  
They hurried their pace as they neared the center. Finally, a long stretch of land stretched off to the center, between a boiling lake of lava. The hurried across and were finally at the center.  
  
"Now listen, I'll be fighting alongside with you, because if you die or pass out, I can revive you. If the same happens to me, you can do the same. I've already fought Diablos, and he's quite difficult, especially his Gravija. Be careful, especially when he uses Demi. But once you've weaked him enough, his attacks will become less effective. Are you ready?"  
  
Gwen nodded.  
  
They approached the center of the cavern and stood for one silent moment. Then the ground began to rumble...and Diablos came through the heavens.  
  
"Who dares to disturb me?" He growled, setting himself before them.  
  
Gwen trembled slightly, as she tightly gripped the hilt of her Gunblade. Squall noticed, and threw her a sympathetic glance. 'Hope she's ready...' he thought to himself, as he readied himself and his gunblade. (A/N: Okay...so I didn't include a lot of action. BUT I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!)  
  
Like, no like, please review!!! 


	3. Victory and Seifer's warning

The Replica Chapter 3  
Not so perfect  
  
DISCLAIMER: Bla, bla, bla, you know I don't any of the FF8 characters, areas and such. If you think I do, you're insane! *just kidding...*)  
  
(A/N: *drum rolls* Here it...the chapter you've all been waiting for...Chapter 3! FRIEND: Okay, she's lost it! Oh...I kind of suck at writing action/firghting sequences, but GO ME! I'm trying the best I can!)  
  
Squall shot her a sympathetic glance as he readied himself with his blade. He could tell Gwen was afraid of the giant GF in front of her who had power none could imagine. But Squall knew it wouldn't be that bad. Gwen was borrowing Shiva and Pandemona while Squall was using Quezacotl and Ifrit. Their magic was replenished, and they were ready for battle.  
  
"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Diablos growled as he hovered over them, his red eyes glaring. "You shall pay. DEMI!" Diablos summoned one of his magical summons and cast his first attack on Gwen. She felt an excruciating pain in her body as she sank to her knees gritting her teeth, wanting the spell to end. When she felt it leave her, she got to her feet and steadied herself and her blade. Squall attacked first, using a slash of his gunblade. Gwen copied his move, unable to decide what to use at the moment.  
  
"Summon you Guardian Force!" Squall yelled after a while of using magic and their gunblades. Gwen nodded, she had forgotten about Shiva. Using her summoning powers she summoned the powerful Shiva, enclosed in an ice glacier. Shiva broke free and blasted Diablos with an icy blast. It took a lot of damage off him.  
  
"Foolish mortals. Gravija!" Diablos growled as he summoned his strongest attack. They both got the full blast. Squall fell to his knees, wincing in pain. Gwen kept her ground and used her limit break, which was, like Squall *at the moment* Renzokuken. She attacked and Diablos received the full blast. Enraged, Diablos summoned Gravija again. Squall was most affected, he fell to his knees once again, unconscious. Gwen stared at her downed companion. Uh-oh, she was in big trouble now. She used her guardian force again against Diablos. Shiva was getting stronger and Diablos was getting weaker. She used full-life to revive Squall, who shakily got to his knees. Together, with combined strength they managed to overthrow Diablos' power.  
  
"Ugh, I must've slept too much, very well, I will join you." Diablos moaned weakly as he joined Gwen. Gwen let out a long stream of breath, then sank to the ground, drained of all energy. Squall knelt down beside her and patted her back.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad." He grinned, helping her up. She weakly accepted his aid and got up, she was a little dizzy and disoriented. Nevertheless she grinned triumphantly at her find. She got Diablos. They headed back to Garden, where Zell and Irvine awaited them.  
  
"BANG!" Irivine roared as they met up with them. "Whoa, Squall, who's the chick? She looks almost exactly like you." Irvine said, slinking closer to Gwen to check her out. "You know, we'd do pretty well together, how about you and me go-"  
  
"Not now, Kinneas, I'm tired." Gwen interrupted him, holding up her hand to silence him. She turned and headed for the Garden itself.  
  
Zell turned to Squall and questioned, "Does she even know where she's going to rest?"  
  
"Quistis is waiting for her up at the top." Irvine intervened, watching Gwen walk away.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The trio left for the cafeteria for some well deserved hot dogs. Zell bought himself two fresh off the grill and ate them as fast as he could. "Yum, yum, yum!!" he grinned as he took yet another bite out of his hotdog. Irvine was checking out all the girls walking around, every now and then stopping one of them to ask them out. The answer was always the same...SLAP! Irvine wobbled his way back to their table after receiving five slaps at the least from five different girls.  
  
"Gee, I can't believe girls these days can't resist my sexy self." Irvine whined, rubbing the side of his face that had been slapped a numerous amount of times. Zell and Squall shook their heads in disbelief. Squall closed his eyes and watched as the battle flashed through his mind. He remembered how much Gwen's face had paled at the sight of Diablos, but she remained composed, which was good. Maybe she did have the makings to be a SeeD after all, if she could face danger and still remain composed even when flooded in fear and doubt. Squall was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Zell was calling him.  
  
"Squall, Squall, Squall...Squall, hello Squall? Squall?" Zell repeated until Squall finally looked up. "What?"  
  
"Look, its her again, and another girl." Zell pointed to the table at the far end of the cafeteria, where Sophie was applying a stinging medicine to the side of Gwen's face, where Diablos' Gravija had caused sharp rocks to scrape the side of her face. Sophie was babbling non stop about something or other, and Gwen winced as the solution touched her skin. She even tried to knock the bottle out of her hands at one point.  
  
"How do you expect me to help you if you squirm around so much. There I'm done!" they overheard Sophie huff, as she closed the bottle and left the table. Gwen sat alone, looking at a certain spot on the wall, deep in her own thoughts. She too seemed to be recounting the battle in her mind.  
  
"What's up with her?" Irvine asked, watching her intently with admiration.  
  
"I don't know." Squall answered, turning away and finishing off his hot dog.  
  
"Hm, she seems to act like you a lot, all by herself." Zell said thickly, since there was a considerably huge chunk of hot dog in his mouth.  
  
"Well, well, who's the newbie?" a gruff voice asked, they turned and saw Seifer approaching Gwen, who looked up at him. "Yo, you're sitting in our spot, ya know." Raijin said, as Gwen got up from her spot.  
  
"YEAH! SPOT!" Fujin added, throwing her arms in the air. Gwen left the scene, Seifer was looking at her with a curious look as she left the cafeteria.  
  
"Big bullies." Selphie said as she joined Squall and company. Her surprise arrival had caused them to jump out of their skins. "She's such a nice girl, I spoke to her on my way to Quad." She said as she pulled up a chair and sat with them.  
  
Gwen walked through the hallways, head bowed. What had she gotten herself into? She was mingling with this world, when she should be in her own. She trudged through the hallways with downcast eyes and didn't even realize she had reached a flight of stairs. So, basically, she ended up falling down the stairs.  
  
BANG BAM BOOM BANG BANG BANG BANG BAM BING! Gwen lay ina crumpled heap on the floor, how embarrassing, at least no one was around to see, or so she thought.  
  
"Need help?" A voice asked, she turned and saw Seifer staring down at her. Seifer, was being polite? Whoa, was she hallucinating.  
  
"No, thanks." Gwen refused as she got up from her spot. She tried to walk away, but Seifer caught her arm and pulled her back, he pushed her against the wall and inquired her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked gruffly. She answered him, trying to pull away. "You look really suspicious and you know, I don't like people like that. I saw you hanging around Squall and I see you look and act like him too. I don't like that either. You and me may have some problems, so try to watch where you tread." He growled, he threw her arm down and stalked off. Gwen watched him leave. What was all that about? Tha was really unexpected. Watch where you tread? Was he planning something? Gwen wondered as she walked away, that was the weirdest thing that ever happened to her. She walked down yet another hallway and walked headlong into Quistis.  
  
"Ah,Gwen, there you are, I've been looking for you all over.' Quistis sighed. "the headmaster wishes to see you."  
  
Quistis led her through a great deal of other hallways till they finally reached the elevator. Quistis led her in a and took them to the third floor. They disembarked and the elevator left to pick up more passengers. Now Gwen found herself standing before to giant oak doors with gold knobs. Quistis led the way into the office. A lift awaited them there also. The took that lift and soon found themselves in the aerie at the top. Headmaster Cid was waiting for them, hands behind his back. He heard them walk in and began to speak.  
  
"Ah, Gwen Raimon, welcome to Balamb Garden." Cid greeted, still turned to them. "We have a lot to discuss. Quistis, please leave, I will call you to come fetch her later.  
  
"Yes headmaster," Quistis replied, as she turned and left down the lift, not glancing at Gwen one last time.  
  
'What does Cid want to discuss with me?' she thought hurriedly to herself, as she ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair. Cid spoke.  
  
"Gwen, please, sit."  
  
She sat, and had no clue what was coming next...  
  
TBC... What do you think? Kind of lame eh? Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thank you so much! ^-^ Gunblade Elf 


	4. Emotional Outburst and a New Recruit

The Replica Chapter four  
A New Recruit  
  
Cid turned his chair and faced the slightly pale Gwen, who was wringing her hands nervously, for some reason or other. A Chocobo scurried across the metal floor. Gwen shifted her gaze around the place she was in, Cid studying her very carefully.  
  
"Now," Cid said suddenly, which made Gwen jump out of her skin. "I see you have proven yourself a good competitor in the SeeD organization. Though I'm not completely sure. I will allow you to join SeeD, but you will be trained by a sensei. Your sensei will be Commander Squall Leonhart. I have noticed that you two work well as a tag team. As for your little friend, er, Sophie, right?" Gwen nodded her head. "Yes, Sophie will stay at Balamb Garden until further notice. She would not be able to survive the fierce battles." Cid shook his head and sighed. "Do you have any questions.  
  
'Yeah, I do,' Gwen thought bitterly to herself. 'When can I go home?'  
  
"Ms. Raimon?"  
  
Gwen's head shot up. "No sir." She said quietly.  
  
Cid sighed once again. "Fine, then you are permitted to leave. If you see Commander Leonhart, tell him to come see me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Without another word, Gwen stepped onto the lift and that took her down to the office floor. A Moogle scurried out of the elevator and went up the lift, once Gwen had disembarked. What she didn't notice, though, was that little Chocobo, following her into the elevator. Gwen's mind was buzzing with thoughts that she didn't' even notice it until it stood right in front of her feet. Gwen looked down and finally noticed.  
  
"Scram, little one." She spat, in a compassionate voice all the same. The Chocobo hung its head and left the elevator. As the glass doors closed she saw its cute little eyes full of sadness. Gwen shook her head, never mind that for now, she thought irritably. Once she was on the main floor, she decided to at least get a little fresh air. She walked down that wide, open corridor and finally made it to the front gate. The man behind the desk was just reading a paper. She silently crept out of the Garden. The fresh air was soothing to the senses and the fresh scent of grass showered in dew was refreshing. Her mind had cleared considerably, now she could think of some possible way to get home, if even possible. As she looked off, her eyes fell on a figure on the beach, a female. With a better look, she noticed it was Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's girlfriend.  
  
"Squall-head shouldn't be far behind." Gwen thought to herself. After a few minutes of waiting and looking, there was no Squall to be seen, just Rinoa, alone.  
  
Rinoa turned and saw Gwen standing on the dirt path. She grinned, a warm grin, not one of those cold, evil grins, the kids at school always sent her. Rinoa beckoned Gwen to join her. Reluctantly, she went. On the beach, she soon noticed Rinoa wasn't completely alone, she had her dog Angelo to keep her company. Who at the time, was just licking his paw.  
  
"Hey, you must Gwen, I'm Rinoa." She greeted, and held out a hand. For a second Gwen just stared at it, before shaking it.  
  
"Hmm..." Rinoa commented before pelting a stick into the air, and Angelo ran after it, leapt into the air and caught it. Gwen raised her eyebrows at the sight and wished her dog could do that. An awkward silence came up between the two females. Gwen felt, how could she explain it, out of place. Was Rinoa thinking that she might steal Squall? Well, if she thought so, she would be insane. Gwen likes his attitude and everything, but not physically or emotionally. Caught up ion her thoughts, Gwen never noticed Rinoa sitting down, she was patting a spot on the golden sand, asking her to sit down. She sat.  
  
"So, why don't we get to know each other a little more?" Rinoa asked, staring out into the ocean blue. Gwen didn't reply, Rinoa took her silence as a yes. "You, know, you're lucky to have Squall as a sensei. He's a remarkable fighter. Then again ,so is Seifer." She started. Gwen just had a feeling what was coming next. Rinoa stood, and yanked Gwen up from her spot, she roughly shook her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "Do you feel any emotional attraction to Squall? He's my boyfriend!"  
  
Gwen was mildly shocked. Shocked because, Rinoa was usually quite composed and never had sudden outbursts over someone stealing 'her' Squall.  
  
"Answer me!" Rinoa urged on, shaking her roughly again. Gwen threw her off and threw her a terrorized look.  
  
"It'd be easier to answer if you weren't shaking me so much." she spat "And no, I don't feel an attraction towards Squall!" she retorted ever so venomously. Rinoa was rooted on the spot, Angelo licked her hand. Gwen's face went slightly pink with mild anger, but she still turned on her heel and stormed back to the Garden.  
  
"What have I done?" Rinoa whispered, sinking to the ground, head buried in her knees. Angelo crept up beside her, trying to soothe his master's pain.  
  
ââââââ  
  
Gwen slowed her pace as she entered the corridor, mainly because the door man would yell at her if she didn't and secondly, there was a lovely couple somewhere nearby. It was Zell and some girl. With a closer look, Gwen saw it was the library girl. The two were cooing each other in a sickening lovey dovey way. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued down the corridor. On her way, she walked head long into her sensei.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, there," Squall said, backing off. "Oh, yeah, I'm your-"  
  
"I know,...sensei, no need to tell me a second time." Gwen spat back, then she slinked away from Squall and ran down the corridor. Squall looked back at her, watching the back of her head as she headed for a flight of stairs. Before he knew it...BANG BAM BOOM. She fell down the stairs. He ran back to the flight of stairs and looked down. Gwen lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, her face to the ground and her shoulders shaking. She seemed to be sobbing. A wave of sympathy flooded Squall, he had the sudden want to know what was going on in her mind. He slid down the banister and landed next to the sobbing Gwen.  
  
"Who, hey there, what's up?" He said, feeling slightly awkward as he slid an arm around Gwen's shoulders. At the feel of his touch, Gwen's shoulder's stopped shaking. She quickly leapt from her spot, and without a backwards glance ran down the corridor. Squall stood and watched her go, confused.  
  
Gwen threw herself onto the bed. What had come over her? Why the sudden outburst of emotion. What a terrible day. ' just want to go home!.' She whined in her mind, rubbing her wet eyes. She couldn't help it, she hated herself and everything around her. 'I don't belong here, its obvious!' she screamed in her head. With a sudden jolt of realization, she calmed down considerably. Stuff like this always happened to Gwen. She had lost her family and friends when she was very young. Soon she became a street child, roaming the outside world, looking for a family to take her. Then that miraculous day came, when a silver van pulled up in front of her and a mother and her daughter stepped out.  
  
"Gwen, come with us..." the woman cooed, as she picked the young Gwen up and put her in the car. It was Sophie and her mom. They grew up together, until each had different attitudes, Sophie was miss Popularity and Gwen was miss Lone Wolf. Gwen recalled crying like that before, because of how she felt, being out of place and all, with no real family or anyone to care for her. She felt so out of place at Balamb Garden, everyone there had people to love and care for them. Like Squall, who has Rinoa, he was finally cared for.  
  
A small sound issued from a corner, Gwen looked up and saw the small Chocobo she saw earlier, staring her in the eyes. It's crystal blue eyes were filled with sympathy. The small creature approached her and lay a soft feathery head on her hand. Gwen absent mindedly stroked the creature that mesmerized her.  
  
A knock came from behind the door...  
  
TBC... Who's there? Find out next time! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!!!! 


	5. A new mission

The Replica Chapter 5  
  
"Who's there?" Gwen stuttered, wiping her eyes. The Chocobo hopped onto the bed and curled itself on the blanket  
  
"It's me." Came the distinctive voice of Zell Dintch. Gwen furrowed her left brow in puzzlement, why did Zell want to see her? She casually strode up to the door and opened it. There stood Zell, in his vest, baggy pants and two steaming hot dogs in his hands. Once inside, Gwen closed the door. Zell turned to her grinning.  
  
"I saw what happened just a minute ago, here I brought this to cheer you up." He handed her a steaming hot dog....all dressed. She held it in her gloved hands *yes, she wears gloves too* and looked down at them. She looked up at Zell, who was still grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks." She uttered, she motioned Zell to sit on a chair next to her desk, which he gladly accepted, then bit into his hot dog. Gwen followed suite, the treat was delicious, but her face showed no emotion, she just remained quiet until she was done. Meanwhile the Chocobo had decided to roam the place and see if there was any food to satisfy his tummy. Little did it know that Gwen had saved some of the bun from the hot dog for it. It rummaged through her bag and in her closet, to no avail. Zell was eyeing this little creature a little suspiciously.  
  
"Where did you get the Chocobo?" he asked, once it had finished rummaging through her stuff.  
  
Gwen shrugged. "Have no clue, it just followed me around everywhere."  
  
"Okay.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence between them. But not for long, because soon after some joyous screaming was heard from down the corridor.  
  
"GGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" Sophie screamed. Gwen and Zell sweat dropped. The door burst open and Sophie flew in.  
  
"Guess what?" she panted, lacking breath.  
  
"What?" Gwen responded in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Irvine asked me out!" she squealed.  
  
"I thought he was going out with Selphie." Zell asked thoughtlfully.  
  
"No way...if he asked me out!" Sophie said indignantly, staring at Zell in disgust. *She hated the tattoo on his face*  
  
"WHAT??!?!?! IRVY HOW COULD YOU!?!?!" came the distinct shriek of Selphie. Another voice, Irvine's, was there too.  
  
"No, no...it's not that." Irvine whimpered. "Here." He gave her something.  
  
"OOO!! A model train and flowers!!! I love you Irvy!!" Selphie squeaked.  
  
"Hey..." Sophie tapped her foot. The she shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll save my beauty for other hotties. Ciao." She turned on her glittery heel and walked out of the dorms.  
  
"Slut." Gwen muttered, she never really like Sophie since she became miss Popular in grade five. Zell nodded, grinning.  
  
The intercom rang over head. Cid's voice filled the room.  
  
"All SeeD's please come see me in the 1F lobby, immediately, this is an emergency. "Cid signed off. Zell and Gwen exchanged a look of alarm.  
  
"We better get going." Zell said, Gwen nodded. They ran out of the room, the Chocobo followed them. Gwen noticed and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Leave little one, you'll get killed if you follow us." She hissed. The Chocobo ruffled it's feather, as if pouting and telling her it was coming and she couldn't change that. Gwen sighed. "Fine, if you're that desperate."  
  
They continued their way down the corridor, until they finally reached the lobby. Squall awaited them, Rinoa at his side. At the sight of Gwen, Rinoa flushed crimson. She still felt bad about earlier. Squall regarded her arrival with a nod, considering he's her sensei.  
  
Once everyone had assembled, Squall began his speech. "There's trouble in Timber. The G-army has attacked once again against the mayor. They're using nuclear weapons and more advanced technology. We, as SeeDs must purge them from Timber and return the peace. Please make groups of three or four." Squall finished, he beckoned Gwen to join him, Zell and Irvine. Rinoa joined Quistis, Ellone *yes, she's there too* and Selphie.  
  
"The we're all set." Squall said, he looked down and noticed the Chocobo at Gwen's side. He looked up at her. "He's going to have to stay." The Chocobo ruffled its feathers again.  
  
"Actually, I believe he's coming, he seems confident enough." Gwen retorted, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes, no use arguing, she's bound to have a bad temper. "Fine." The Chocobo could've leapt five feet into the air.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
TBC... What's going to happen in Timber? Will they make it on time? 


	6. Captive

The Replica Chapter 6 (A/N: Here's a corrected copy of my story...it was really Timber, not Dollet)  
  
"Alright, now keep 'em moving!" a Galbadian soldier yelled, pushing disgruntled looking villagers into the train taking them all to the Tomb of the Unknown King.  
  
"Come on hurry up! Before 'em SeeDs come!" the officer dressed in red and covered in heavy armour yelled, kicking an elderly man in the shin. The man fell over, moaning in pain. "Come on you lay about!" he kicked him again.  
  
A figure watched in the shadows, heart filled with hurt at seeing the elderly man being kicked around. They brushed an annoying wisp of dark hair out of their face...hoping beyond all out that 'they'll' make it there soon.  
  
Commander Squall Leonhart, who took them all out to the Balamb docks, where small submarines awaited them, led the troop.  
  
"Alright now, everyone take a submarine and get going right away." Squall commanded, as SeeD's flashed passed him, dressed in their dark uniforms, all boarding the small, cramped submarines that would take them to Timber. Squall turned to Gwen, his face unusually pale.  
  
"Alright you and that Chocobo, get in the main boat. Xu is waiting for us in Timber, so we have to hurry." Squall said hurriedly, handing her a map and acetate, mapping Timber. She nodded and rushed into the ship, the Chocobo following. Following her was Rinoa, who shied away from her once they were in, and then Squall. Without another word or backwards glance, he rushed off to the captain's quarters. In a second or two, the engine roared to life and soon they were speeding through the waters.  
  
Gwen sat alone in a corner while the other companions who consisted of Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Ellone and Rinoa all sat huddled together on the bench. They seemed to take no notice of her, well maybe Selphie did, because she could've sworn she threw her a sympathetic glance. Irvine had his arm wrapped around Selphie's shoulders, and Zell was practicing his punches.  
  
"Oh, another mission, isn't this exciting, Irvy?" Selphie asked, laying her palms on her knees, practically bouncing with excitement.  
  
"Sure is." He agreed.  
  
Rinoa sighed as she watched the two lovebirds, she thought of Squall, but her mind wandered on Gwen. Why though? There was something about her that made her curious, was it her uncanny likeness of Squall. Or was it her cold attitude, wait, no! Squall was like that too! Her mind buzzed with confusion, she leaned forward and held her head in her hands. She felt a soft, warm a hand touch her back. She looked up to see Ellone's smiling, yet grim face.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, just calm down a bit. She's only Squall's trainee, she won't steal him form you either. I spoke to her about it, she told me she held no interest for him at all, loving that is." She said quietly. Rinoa loosened up a bit more, but she was still curious about that girl sitting in the corner with not only a gunblade, and a Chocobo, but the exact likeness of her boyfriend. Her chocolate brown hair, the black jacket and furry collar. The griever emblem, the dark brown eyes. The only difference were the barely noticeable curves on her body that gave her that feminine touch.  
  
Before another word could be uttered, the boat came crashing onto the bay. The door that led to the captain's quarters swung open, and squall flew out of it, thrusting the main exit door open.  
  
"Everybody out, we're to go secure the communication tower. Someone is being held hostage there, and we, as SeeD's have to go help them." He snarled as he led the way. The troops of SeeDs parted as they set off in different directions. Every time Squall passed, the members would salute him before returning to their posts. Squall didn't even notice he just continued his way straight, the others scurrying behind him. The little Chocobo was at the rear, running as fast as its little legs would take it. Gwen saw it slowing down, so she too slowed her pace slightly. The Chocobo gratefully acknowledged her action of tenderness and scurried next to her.  
  
As they entered the main square Squall stopped dead in his tracks, and remained erect and high on alert. A faint, high pitched scream was heard in the distance. Gwen winced at the sound, she recognized that scream anywhere, it was Sophie's, but how the hell did she get all the way over there? The hairs at the back of her neck stood up as the screaming grew in pitch. She seemed like she was being tortured.  
  
After a moment, Squall turned to them ,face grim. He pointed at Gwen, Irvine, Zell and Selphie.  
  
"You come with me." He pointed at Rinoa, Quistis and Ellone. "You two stay here, Nida will come join you." He instructed emotionlessly. They all nodded gravely. He turned on his heel and beckoned to the others to follow him. They did, after a while, Squall signaled for Gwen to come to him, she and the Chocobo hurried to catch up to him. Once caught up with him he began to speak.  
  
"You know who's there, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Sophie." Gwen grumbled, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Do you know-"  
  
"No I don't." Gwen interrupted him, knowing that he was going to ask whether she knew how she got there.  
  
"Hmmm..." Squall pondered as he led them up steep stone steps up to the communication tower.  
  
Before he could utter another word, they were soon standing on a ledge that led to the tower.  
  
"OO!!!" Selphie exclaimed, excited. "I remember this place, this is where I met you and Zell!" she said, bouncing up and down. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she cried playfully as she leapt off the ledge.  
  
"Hey, w-wait for me!" Irvine jumped after her, followed by Zell, then Squall, then the little Chocobo.  
  
Just before Gwen leapt, she heard a scream, worse than ever before. This time Sophie's scream was filled with pain and anguish. Gwen was rooted on the spot. She really can't defend herself, now can she? She thought fleetingly to herself. Before she culd think of anything else, Zell was calling her.  
  
"Hey come on! Don't tell me you're chicken!" he laughed.  
  
"You wish, Chicken-Wuss." She snarled as she too leapt off the ledge and landed perfectly on her feet.  
  
"Let's go kick some G-army BUTT!" Selphie cried, thrusting the doors open. What met them wasn't very pleasant...  
  
TBC...  
  
MUHAHAHAHA!! I am truly evil!! I left a cliff hanger!!! Next chapter to come after a get some reviews!!! 


	7. Mystery man

The Replica Chapter 7  
  
A/N: You know...I don't think my fic is making much sense anymore. They're in Timber...and in front of the communication tower?!? What??? Oh well...one should change things, anyway, since I am the Queen of this story, I can do what I like, and I say that there will now be a communication tower in Timber. POOF! communication tower appears in Timber and, I am an elf! POOF! has pointy ears and I want a gunblade POOF gunblade in hand that's why I'm called Gunblade Elf...anyway, enjoy my fic, good reviews and sigh flames are welcome. Prays she doesn't get a lot of flames  
  
Squall- Whatever  
  
Zell-I want a hotdog!  
  
Gunblade Elf- Well, we all want things we can't have. I want pointy ears and a Gunblade...which in my dark world...I do own...  
  
Zell- It's only a hotdog!  
  
Gunblade Elf/ Squall- Whatever!  
  
The Replica Chapter 7  
  
"Let's go kick some G-army BUTT!" Selphie cried, thrusting the doors open. What met them wasn't very pleasant...  
  
The whole room was filled with G-army soldiers. The commander in red stood at the front.  
  
"Well, well, what have we found here. SeeDs. Oh and look, its Leonhart." The commander laughed. He walked towards them, and the SeeDs stood their ground. Gwen growled under her breath. G-army, they made her hurl. Unfortunately, the commander noticed.  
  
"And what have we got here? A new recruit?" he grinned, as he lifted Gwen's chin, and stared her in the eye. Gwen recoiled.  
  
"Don't touch me." She spat venomously. The Chocobo ruffled its feathers. The commander noticed it too. At the sight of it, he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"You, you brought a measly little Chocobo with you? How pathetic!" he doubled over. Gwen arched an eyebrow, it wasn't that funny. The Chocobo kept his head high, glaring at the commander. Once the commander had regained composure, he stood up straight. "Kill those insolent brats!"  
  
The G-army didn't budge. They seemed frozen on the spot. Gwen shook her head, confused. She looked at Squall, who gave her a weird look. For a minute, everyone looked at each other, asking who did it. A chirp came from next to Gwen, it was the Chocobo. Gwen kneeled down to stroke his head.  
  
"How did you learn to do that?" she asked. It chirped bashfully.  
  
Squall, however interrupted, "Let's go, we have to get this done with." He entered the building and everyone followed.  
  
"Whoa, its dark in here." Irvine commented.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Zell interrogated.  
  
"NO!" Irvine cried.  
  
"Shh...calm down." Selphie said. Zell and Irvine looked at her. Selphie was calming people down? She was usually very hyper...now she's calming people. That's weird.  
  
Squall and Gwen meanwhile, headed for the elevator. They boarded it and went up, looking down at the rest of their companions.  
  
"Are you ready?" Squall asked, looking up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ignore any pain you get, it'll help."  
  
Gwen didn't reply but kept her head bowed.  
  
The elevator made its way up, and finally cam to a stop at the top. Gwen got off and searched for any sign of Sophie. She found her alright, tied to a pole. At the sight of Gwen, she moved around frantically, as if using body language to ask for help. Then again ,with a closer look, Gwen could've sworn Sophie was beseeching Squall, who was searching for the one behind this. Gwen rolled her eyes and made her way towards her. She untied her bonds and let her go.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"I have no clue. I was in my room, then someone knocked me out. I came to and found myself here."  
  
"Okay..." Gwen found it hard to believe, but she did for the moment being. BANG  
  
Gwen whipped around and saw Squall fall to the ground, unconscious, after being hit over the head. A figure cloaked in black stood over him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk...no one can defeat my power. You're wondering why I kidnapped Sophie? To lure you in Gwen. Yes you." The figure in black said. 'Don't fret either, your other companions won't be coming any time soon. I've managed to break your stupid Chocobo's little spell...now I'll keep them busy." Gwen listened hard and heard the sound of battle cries and the crack of a gun.  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"Calm down...first, do you even know who I am?"  
  
Gwen didn't answer...the figure removed his cloak...Gwen's face furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"Y-you...I thought...."  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay, not one of my bests...but at least I wrote something, Writer's block REALLY sucks! So, well...I have a few questions for you readers. If you want the Chocobo to change Gwen's Limit Break, give me some examples! And if you think Squall should fall for Gwen, tell me. I need opinions, some of my friends are telling me Squall should fall for Gwen, I'm not sure, I want to know what the readers would like! But I don't want to change this suspense story into a ROMANCE!!! Anyway...who is this cloaked figure? Is it Obi-wan? Joking...no its not...if u have any special requests on who you want it to be...don't be shy to ask! I need inspiration! Okay? Well...there you go, now go give me good reviews...or bad...flames are welcome...sigh... 


	8. Mystery man uncloaked

The Replica Chapter 8  
  
Man Uncloaked (Thank you for the idea, PC and Hikari Mai for telling me that Squall and Gwen should NOT fall for each other, which they wont. But if you feel that you want them to...please contact me, though I will advise you that I do NOT enjoy writing romances and will probably lose my luch if I am forced to. Thank you)  
  
"Y-you...I thought you were dead! I saw you fall off the cliff and into the water. Father, why do you want to kidnap me?" Gwen whispered, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She remembered seeing him fall into the dark waters, reaching a hand out to her, but she was to small to reach him, or even support him for that matter.  
  
"I want you to join me. Join the dark side, you'll get what you want, whenever you want. Just join me."  
  
"What...wait no! Why should I?" Gwen retorted.  
  
"Do you dare talk back to your father?" he growled.  
  
"Well, if its forcing me to join the dark side, well yes, I will." Gwen huffed.  
  
Her father rolled his eyes. "At least I had good reason to prefer your sister. She would comply right away. No wonder I decided to disown you."  
  
"Wait...What?" Gwen was so confused. Since when did he disown her?  
  
"Didn't Gaya tell you? I disown you, you are not mine."  
  
"Then why are you bothering me?"  
  
"To see if you still love me. And even if you did comply, you'd still only be a slave to the Sorceress."  
  
"Well, now I have good reason not join you anyway." Gwen grinned. Her father always let out private information by mistake. Why her mother ever married him she'll never know. Too bad he killed her...that night, out in the dank, dark streets.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"No...Harry, stop it!"  
  
"Shut up, you foolish woman." Harry dragged the woman through the streets. In a dark alley, he beat her until she died, and the blood trickled from her head and ears. Gwen was only three and was hiding in a corner. She had followed her mother, after seeing she left with her father and left the front door wide open. She cowered and tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw her mother's lifeless body on the ground and the silhouette of her father, breathing heavily, standing over her.  
  
Since then, he abandoned her, until a day in the forest when he just so happened to cross him. Gwen was about 10 years old, already living with Sophie.  
  
"F-Father? Is that you?" Gwen asked stumped.  
  
"It is my little Gweny, come here my dear." He opened his arms to greet her.  
  
"No, you murdered mom." Gwen whimpered, she was a bit of a weakling back then.  
  
"I never meant to, I truly loved your mother." He cooed.  
  
"No, I don't believe you, no murderer would say that!" Gwen yelled, eyes blinded by tears.  
  
"Fine you don't believe me? Then I take my life." With that he had leapt off the ciff nearby, supposedly killing himself.  
  
Gwen didn't know that her sister Gaya was actually waiting for him at the bottom, ready to protect his fall. Together they formed a team, then Henry decided to disown Gwen. Gwen was an orphan, living with people she didn't even like.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Gwen was rooted on the spot, the memories flashing by her in a wiz of colour, blurs and sounds. She shook her head and a new anger filled her soul.  
  
"So you decide to leave me...so be it. You are no longer my father, so it wouldn't matter if we fought to the death." Gwen growled, trying to control her anger. Squall stirred in the corner. He squinted and saw Gwen pull out her Gunblade and heard her final words. They were going to fight to the...WHAT? THE DEATH?! Oh no, that didn't sound right, he must've been hearing things.  
  
But then Sophie screamed.  
  
"GWEN NO!" she screamed.  
  
Whoa, she was going to do it. That wasn't good. He looked at the man, who was uncloaked by now. He recognized his face from...somewhere. With the feeling he felt in his heart, he knew he was immensely powerful.  
  
"G-Gwen." He moaned as he lifted himself from the ground. "Don't be stupid. He can kill you in less than a minute." Gwen didn't reply.  
  
"Let me do it." Squall got his gunblade ready.  
  
"No." Gwen said.  
  
"No?" Squall repeated, anger rising slightly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Fine, then I'll at least fight with you."  
  
"Suit yourself, if you really want to end up being minced meat." Gwen growled.  
  
"So be it."  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Selphie, Irvine and Zell came from the lift.  
  
"WHAT? YOU BEAT MY G-ARMY?" Henry yelled.  
  
"You becha!" Selphie winked.  
  
"BANG! LET'S DO THIS!" Irvine cried.  
  
"BRING IT ON!" Zell yelled.  
  
And then...it happened....  
  
TBC This was kind of clichéd if you ask me. Oh well, review please! Good reviews are welcome and so are flames...-- I'm soooooo tired! Ciao for now. Send me any requests or wants...whatever. Send them in reviews and e-mail. 


	9. Squall's POV

The Replica Chapter 9  
  
Squall's POV  
  
(A/N: It's a fanfic, right? So here's Squall's POV on the situation. Oh and the evil Father's name is actually Henry, okay. I'll fix it later.)  
  
Squall groaned and turned over, he found himself laying flat on a cold, metal surface. He turned over and saw Gwen talking to some hooded figure.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned as he picked himself up, and brushed his clothes off. He saw the figure remove his cloak and Gwen gasped. He heard her whimper about seeing him fall off a cliff a few years back. Then he started explaining about how he never really liked Gwen and preferred her sister instead.  
  
"Whoa...I don't get this at all." He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. He turned away and made sure that no one saw him leave. He turned and saw Sophie's eyes flicker in his direction.  
  
"Shit, I think she saw me." He thought. He descended the elevator and saw his companions fighting at least one hundred or so G-army militants. Selphie had a nasty cut on her left shoulder and was bleeding profusely. Zell's eye caught him.  
  
"Squall, move your butt! Help us out a bit will ya!" he called, punching a trooper in the face, rendering him unconscious. Squall sighed and gave in.  
  
Together they fought and beat the G-army militants.  
  
"Finally, that was tough." Selphie panted, as Irvine patted her back.  
  
"Now my sexy self is all covered in dirt and sweat. I will NOT be smelling pleasant any time soon." Irvine remarked, pulling out a hand mirror and picking something out of his teeth. Squall rolled his eyes, he can fight alright, but he's really a sissy when it comes down to more serious matters.  
  
"Anyway, what's going on up there?" Selphie asked, drawing a hand across her brow.  
  
"It's her father." Squall said simply, returning to the elevator.  
  
"Squall, wait." Selphie cried, grabbing his arm.  
  
"What?" Squall hissed.  
  
"I don't think we should be interfering. Its between them no doubt." She said.  
  
Squall brushed her arm off him.  
  
"He's too strong. He knocked ME unconscious. Anyway, I'm her sensei, I have the right to do this." He spat.  
  
Selphie sighed and gave in. "What you say, commander." By then, Squall was already ascending.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes as he came up.  
  
"She's going to need to learn to defend herself a little more." He sighed, by the way, he was speaking about Gwen.  
  
"This is crazy, why would her father just pop out of nowhere?" he thought fleetingly to himself.  
  
The answer was soon to come...  
  
TBC...  
  
Well...this was just a filler story. Anyway, people have been asking me about the Chocobo and Gwen's limit break. Well I'm still working on that. So I'll probably be putting in more of these fillers once in a while. NOW there won't be any new chapters for AT LEAST two weeks because I'm in exams starting next Monday and all this week is Review Week. So bye for now, OH and one more thing. I have another FF8 story coming soon. It'll be one of those one chapter stories. Oh...and its an angst. 


	10. Ellone's POVin a way

The Replica Chapter 10  
  
A/N: IF YOU FIND ANY SPELLING ERRORS TRY TO IGNORE THEM!! MY SCREEN IS SCREWED UP AND I CAN HARDLY READ WHAT'S BEING WRITTEN. DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!!! SORRY!!!!  
  
Ellone's POV  
  
Ellone sat on a small bench waiting in vain for Squall to return. Quistis sat down next to her, patting her back. Often times they heard rumbles and explosions, even screaming in the distance, where they knew the rest of the group was. Fighting off whatever was there,  
  
"Don't worry so much Elle..." Rinoa sighed..  
  
"I know, if anyone should be worried, it should be you." Ellone said. Rinoa froze and blushed. Yes...her commander, or her boyfriend really, was up somewhere, fighting off someone. But she still didn't know if he'd make it out alive.  
  
"Rinoa, is there something on your mind?" Quistis asked., Ellone watched her. She felt her heart warm up with concern, as if she felt Rinoa's pain. Sure, she felt the same way when Squall was away from her side. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, no one took notice.  
  
"Rinoa?" Quistis urged.  
  
"Well..." Rinoa sighed. "I'm just afraid."  
  
"Afraid of losing Squall aren't you?"  
  
"Why else?" Ellone whispered. "As am I?"  
  
They all turned to her.  
  
"Of course you are." Rinoa smiled. "You practically grew up with him."  
  
"Quisty too" Ellone said, as more tears flooded her.  
  
"Why the water works all of a sudden?" a voice said. They whipped around and saw Nida smiling.  
  
"Nida!" Quistis exclaimed.  
  
"Alright where are those G-Bastards?"  
  
"Over here..." a commander growled.  
  
"AHA!" Nida proceeded to beating him up, as the girls just watched,  
  
"Have no fear Nida's here!" Nida laughed, as the G-army commander lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.  
  
"Nida..." Ellone said.  
  
"Yers?" Nida replied, secretly Nida had a bit of a crush on Ellone, even if she was older than him.  
  
"Um...thanks for coming." Ellone smiled.  
  
"Oh...ok." Nida stuttered,  
  
"Well, we were so distracted that we wouldn't have even noticed him come and we would've been dead. But thanks to you, we're not!" Ellone smiled.  
  
"I love it when she smiles.!" Nida thought to himself.  
  
A/N: This is all too weird for me...  
  
Out of nowhere a giant rumble shook the earth below them, causing them to fall on their bottoms. The source was the tower where the troop was.  
  
"That's it, I'm going!" Rinoa said. "I can't take it anymore! I need action!"  
  
"You want to see Squall" Ellone thought to herself., she even chuckled to herself.  
  
Rinoa ran off before anyone could stop her, towards the source of that rumble...  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm running low on ideas...I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY better ok? Sorry. This chapter had no point to it...anyway...what happens to Rinoa? Will Squall actually get killed? Who knows what goes on inside my head!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! 


	11. Run awayand Rinoa's curiosity

The Replica  
  
A/N: Its been a while now hasn't it? You know I've noticed that this story kind of sucks and is pretty cliché, do you find? WARNING: There will be a little bit of Squinoa fluff here and there...this chapter is focused on Squall...OK?! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the ff8 characters or the name Star Wars...you know that!  
  
Run Off  
  
Gwen drew her Gunblade and stared at her once was father. Squall observed her with unfocused eyes. The others prepared themselves for battle. Henry stared at them all for a minute before uttering a single word.  
  
"No."  
  
Squall turned to his sharply. "No what?" he asked.  
  
"No, I cannot do this. I cannot fight her with so many people around. Forget it for now. I will be back for you Gwen and I will take care of you once and for all." He turned away with a swish of his dark cloak, but he stopped and added, "just like I did to your mother." Then he leapt off the tower and down the side of the cliff, onto whatever mechanism would take him back to his place.  
  
Squall stared a minute, and then turned his gaze to Gwen, just at that moment the doors flew open once more and Rinoa came running out, throwing herself into Squall's arms. A bit surprised at first, the relaxing, Squall stroked her hair asking her what was going on.  
  
"Squall, I know you can handle things yourself, but still I thought I was going to lose you after hearing what was going on." Rinoa whispered softly, burying her face into his jacket.  
  
"Aw, Rinoa, don't worry I'm fine." He cooed, gently kissing her cheek.  
  
"WELL..." Nida said with great emphasis, "I think we ought to return to the Garden, Cid will want the full report from the commander." He winked in Squall's direction.  
  
"Yes, yes...whatever." He said, pulling away from Rinoa, taking her by the hand and left down the elevator. The others followed suite.  
  
Gwen's fists clenched as she went down next to the babbling Sophie. He will be back, and she'll be sready.  
  
LATER...  
  
After giving his report, Squall returned to his office to look over the many piles of paper work Cid had left him. Applications for instructors, new students, new classes etc. This couldn't have been a 'commander's' job. Oh well, he thought fleetingly to himself as he parked his ass in his chair. After two hours of silence and reading dull applications a knock came from his door.  
  
"Come in..." he said, slightly annoyed at being disrupted. Rinoa's head popped into the room.  
  
"Hi Squally!" She said happily, all smiles.  
  
"Hey Rin." Squall replied, smiling a bit. Trust Rinoa to ease the tension when he has a lot of work to do.  
  
"So...is my commander working hard?" She asked, going in back of him and resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"One could say." Squall replied.  
  
"Uh-huh...God these look dull. You've got to read them ALL?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why don't you stop for a bit and come have a little break." Rinoa offered, smiling even more.  
  
"Are...are you up to something?" Squall asked, turning his chair to face her.  
  
"No." Rinoa answered, sitting on him.  
  
Squall gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They sat there for a moment, enjoying the tender moment.  
  
:"Squall..." Rinoa whispered. Squall grunted to reply. "Are you falling in love with that replica of yours.  
  
Squall seemed taken aback for a minute, but calmed down a bit after a minute.  
  
"Of course not, you're the only one for me." He replied, pulling her closer.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do Squally!" Rinoa smiled even more, before giving Squall a quick kiss on his lips, before jumping off him and leaving. "Love ya!"  
  
"Love you too..." Squall replied, returning to his work.  
  
A/N: Yeah....this is odd...............I don't usually write romances, whatever, it needed to be cleared anyway. Whatever fits!  
  
As Squall returned to his dorm after biding Rinoa good night, he thought about the days events. So it was her father eh? Seemed like they were in some sort of Star Wars dimension.  
  
He undressed and slipped under the covers of his bed. He better warn the Garden to be more cautious, because maybe....just maybe, Henry may attack the Garden. He also wanted to know if Gwen was ever going to be able to return to her own dimension. Not that he didn't like her or anything...its just that she doesn't exactly fit in. Squall shook the thought from his head and decided to rest up a bit and worry about it tomorrow. He then allowed his eyes to droop and soon he was sound asleep.  
  
FIN TBC... Lame yes...but I'm just sooooo busy nowadays. Plus I'm leaving for South Carolina soon - If you've got any special requests feel free to contact me. 


	12. Gwen unveiled

The Replica Chapter 12 (A/N: Ok...I'm making it official...this fic will be 20 chapters. Why? Mainly because I don't really like the idea any more and Gwen is...getting on my nerves even though I made her up. If you have objections tell me...flames are welcome cries good reviews are always welcome no matter what!) And just as a mini spoiler...Gwen isn't all that you think she is...she's really something totally different. I'm holding a grudge against her for some reason. Disclaimer: You know the drill on how I don't own ff8 and such...if you don't, then I suggest you go see a doctor! blows a raspberry Squall: Calm down little miss Grumpy at the moment! Gunblade Elf: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET BACK IN THE STORY!!! Squall:disappears before her wrath could get to him  
  
Brushing brown locks of wild hair out of his face, the young commander rolled over in bed. Blinking in the bright morning light cascading into his room, he yawned and stretched out. He groaned and pulled a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. He pulled on his normal attire of black pants, grey t-shirt, leather jacket, army boots and of course...the lion's heart pendant. Scratching his behind he opened the door and what met his eyes put him into shock. Ribbons....everywhere.  
  
Selphie's doing, of course. The Garden Festival was that evening.  
  
"Hiya Squall!" Selphie bounded in, throwing pink ribbon here and there.  
  
"Good morning Selphie...Whoa...lots of..."  
  
"Pink.." a voice finished, he whipped around and saw Gwen eyeing the ghastly colour.  
  
"Well, well, good morning sleepy head" Selphie said, throwing blue ribbon over Squall's door.  
  
"Hey there." She replied coolly. Squall eyed her for a second, it seemed her attitude had changed...slightly. If it had been him he would've rolled his eyes, say "whatever" and left.  
  
"Want to help me decorate? Please? I could really use the help! Squall can't he's a little busy commander!" She winked in Squall's direction, who merely shook his head.  
  
"Sure." Gwen replied, taking the batch of blue ribbon and throwing them wherever Selphie indicated.  
  
Squall could've sworn her eyes had lit up at the opportunity. "Whatever, she's changing, its normal." He thought to himself before making his way to his office. Passing Rinoa's bedroom, with the door that remained ajar, he peeped in. She seemed up and probably in one of Quistis' classes, like she does every Monday.  
  
Stretching once more he slipped the card into the slot and opened the door to the giant office belonging to the commander. Packages of forms and official documents scattered his desk along with coffee cups here and there. He switched his coffee maker on and allowed it to brew, he opened up a new package that lay on his desk. It was thin, a letter, nothing really special. He ripped it open and pulled out the letter. The hand writing was no more than a scribble, hardly legible and the ink ran down the page. After reading it numerous times his eyes widened in shock. The letter was short, yet he understood its meaning completely.  
  
WE'RE COMING FOR HER.  
  
They were coming for Gwen, and most probably planning a surprise attack. Better warnt he rest of the Garden to be prepared for anything at anytime. He turned to the intercom and turned it on.  
  
"Everyone, this is the commander, I have urgent news. AS you all now we have temporary visitors on our Garden. But one of them is being tracked down by someone who goes by the name of Henry, or was it Harry? I can't remember, anyway, Tonight, at the Garden Festival, you will notice security will be tight and weapons will be situated in various places, in case of an attack you should use them. That is all, Gwen, please report to my office on the second floor, three doors away from Quistis' classroom. Thank you." He shut the 'com off and sat down, rubbing his temples, thinking of what he's going to do with this threat note.  
  
"....Gwen, please report to my office on the second floor, three doors away from Quistis' classroom. Thank you." Squall's voice called over the intercom. Gwen sighed and left Selphie, buried under pink and blue ribbon, to join the commander in what she's going to do next from hiding from her evil daddy.  
  
"Bastrad." She cursed, but not her father...no. Nowadays, Gwen changed from her usually cold attitude to a slightly more social one. Well, maybe because she had taken a bit more of a liking to the conductor of the garden, Nida. She brushed the thought from her head as she walked past Squall's office for the second time. Of course, the door was open and Squall called her twice as she passed by it, both times. Ok, so that wasn't the real reason she felt slightly nervous about going into Squall's office maybe it was because of...why should she be nervous, she was about to let out the truth, she grinned, and walked past Squall's office...again.  
  
"Gwen!" he called for the third time, when she finally looked up.  
  
"Oh, there you are, sorry." Gwen apologized.  
  
"Whatever, that doesn't matter now." Squall replied, as the door closed shut. "Look, this is serious now, this message got sent to me this morning." He handed her the note as her eyes scanned over it numerous times. "He used 'we', do you know anything about this 'we'?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and eyeing her carefully, with an air of suspicion.  
  
After a minute Gwen replied to his inquiry. "Y-Yes, I do know."  
  
"How? You were abandoned?" Squall asked, his suspicion growing even more.  
  
"Well...most of what he had said was mostly a gimmick to confuse you all, really." A small smile played at her lips.  
  
A/N: I'm a fickle writer...yeah yeah, I should've put in some sort of a hint that it was all a gimmick, but I didn't. DON'T KILL ME!  
  
"What are you getting at?" Squall asked, the anger also rising up as he started drawing his own conclusions.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't see it. I knew you were too dense. Didn't you find it odd to find a replica of you? Didn't you find it in the least bit, oh say, fishy?" She grinned. "And yet, you accepted me, accepted me into SeeD and allowed me to be trained under your supervision, thank you, oh kind one." She took a mock bow. "All along, I was sent here by MY father, who acted as if HE disowned me. The signs were so subtle, it would be so hard for you to see them. Even the looks I would put on to make it seem I wanted revenge or something, showed no trace of guilt or flaw. Its about time you realized Leonhart, I'm actually working with him not fighting against him. I was dispatched here for a reason. To destroy you." She put her knee onto his desk, and prodded his front.  
  
"Me?" Squall growled, anger rising considerably.  
  
"Yes, you." Gwen replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you stole the Garden'srole as commander. We should've had it, not you."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"If you don't know already, pea brain, its because my father and Cid are brothers. Cid didn't recognize me because I changed my last name, and changed style. But my father was to be the commander, not you."  
  
"Maybe cid had his reasons, for choosing me." Squall defended, pushing Gwen off his desk, how landed lightly on her feet.  
  
"He did, my father, the idiot, had lost the Garden 4,000,000,000 gil, after gambling." She rolled her eyes. "Cid was furious, and pretended from then on he never had a brother." "So that's why we were living off beanies and weenies for a year." Squall thought to himself. Finally, Squall uttered his final words. "Get out." He pushed a small button on the wall.  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" All the doors opened and already, the Garden was in total chaos.  
  
"You won't win this Leonhart!" Gwen cried, whipping out her gunblade and lashing anyone who got in her way. Squall ran out, hurriedly giving out orders.  
  
"Quistis, take care of the junior classmen! Zell! Get everyone to calm down." He yelled, his voice growing hoarse. For an intruder, so much chaos, it wasn't as if they were attacking, but who knew. Then it happened.  
  
BANG!  
  
Something hit the Garden, Squall ran to the bridge to check it out. Once up there he saw a giant ship, about the size of the Ragnarok, crashing into the side of the Garden.  
  
"Shit! GWEN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" He yelled, feeling the pain strike him. He had been so stupid, so blind by her exact likeness of himself that he could not see how suspicious that was. He had a feeling Rinoa had sensed something. He turned and ran straight back to his office and turned on the intercom once more.  
  
"This is the commander." Squall panted. "Junior classmen, listen to me, stay calm, stay with Quistis, she'll protect you if anything should happen. Quistis, I'm sending Squad A to you for back up help. Selphie, and Troop B report to Quad and stay there. They may try attack from there. Zell and Squad C, I need you at the entrance of the Garden. The Squads are as follows. Anyone with odd last numbers in their ID you are in Squad A, this is for Garden Students, anyone with even last numbers are in Squad B this also applies to Garden students you too Rinoa. And Squad C are all those who partake in SeeD. That is all, please stay in your places I will be around to examine. This will probably be a big battle and I know we will all tire after a while. But I have faith in you all, do your best. Dr. Kadowaki will take care of any of your injuries. Good Luck." He turned off the intercom and rushed out the door to meet up with everyone. He guess Rinoa, with her student ID being 6543782902 was in Squad B, safe and sound.  
  
He hurried off, grabbing his gunblade and reporting to each team.  
  
Gwen raced through the front doors, right before Squall dispatched his troop. She felt badly about telling Squall about her not actually being on their side all along. And she curses the author for making her an evil character. Gunblade Elf: I'm just adding an unexpected twist...get back to the story.  
  
After getting out a few meters away from the entrance, she heard the sound of scurrying feet. She turned and saw the little Chocobo follow her, staring at her with crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Whyare you following me? Don't you realize I'm...I'm not what you think?" She kneeled down. The Chocobo approached her and lay its warm head on her hand. It didn't want to leave her even though she was on the 'dark side' one could say. He may become of some use. She felt some sort of energy flow into her from the chocobo. Some sort of magical power. She lifted it into her arms, just as a rope ladder came from the ship.  
  
"Ah my dear, wonderful act yesterday, absolutely wonderful. Come we have much to do!" her father called from the top. "Ah, I see you've brought your partner in crime. You left that hovel Sophie back there eh?"  
  
"Of, course, she knew nothing of it." Gwen replied.  
  
"Well, let's move on!" a female voice, belonging to Gwen's sister called.  
  
"Coming, coming..."  
  
Shutting the latch, the drove in for another attack on the Garden. Looking in a mirror on the side door, Gwen saw her reflexion and noticed....how much she really did look like Squall.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Oh my gosh!" Sophie panted as she ran through the Garden, at one point running head long into Squall.  
  
"Squall!" she cried, getting up. "Have you seen Gwen, she just disappeared? Do you know what's going on with her? She's acting so weird, don't you find? Do you know Squall?" She babbled.  
  
"You're not....her partner in crime?" Squall asked, realizing how stupid he sounded.  
  
"WHAT?" Sophie asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um...you don't do things with Gwen and her father?" Squall asked, having a feeling that what he had said didn't sound, well, right.  
  
"What are you talking about? Isn't Gwen on our side?" Sophie asked again, in an ever annoying tone of voice.  
  
"No...she's been working with that bastard, Henry..." Squall swore, punching the wall, "I was blinded by our likeness that I didn't notice how suspicious it was."  
  
Sophie didn't say anything, but patted his arm comfortingly. "There, there, you'll know what to do." She said softly, treading closely to the borderline of his emotions.  
  
Squall took a deep breath, then he turned and smile one of his rare smiles. "Thanks, you mind joining Squad B with Rinoa?"  
  
"Sure! And don't worry...I can fight really. I just didn't want Gwen to know." She winked reporting to Quad.  
  
Squall scratched his head, kind of confused.  
  
Another crash came from somewhere near his office, they were heading in for the kill. Squall hurried to give out final orders. So much for the Garden festival.  
  
That's when....he saw...  
  
TBC... MUAHAHAHAHA does a jig Squall has an evil clone! Squall had an evil clone!! You weren't expecting that were you? You like? And I did this because GWEN IS JUST GETTING ON MY NERVES for some inexplicable reason. I'm short on ideas at what Squall is going to see...and don't worry Squinoa fans, Rinoa won't be lying on the floor in a bloody heap, because I'm not mean. Let's just say...I'VE GOT IT!! I won't tell you though...then again one hint...it has nothing to do with Rinoa, ok? I'm not a huge Squinoa fan...that's it THANKS A BUNCH TO THE WONDERFUL FANTASY FAN MIA!!! Why? Because she's my biggest supporter! Here's a gift! gives her BIG HUG and a big cookie I hope you like chocolate chip! Cookies are yummy! 


	13. SanRia

A/N: Well it seems to me that no one has reviewed yet...but...I will still go on and write some more. DON'T KILL ME JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID TO MY ALTER EGO GWEN!! I'm STILL holding a grudge against her and A GRUDGE against Irvine P. Too bad. Reading and reviewing would be very much appreciated on your part, not just skimming down to the bottom and reviewing. Thank you ever so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for the idea, Gwen and Sophie and San-Ria (you know who you are wink, wink) and...maybe some other things I haven't made final yet.

The Replica...

Chapter 13, A long-awaited battle

Squall dashed in and his eyes widened at what he saw. A giant missile planted right into the ceiling of the Garden.

"This can't be happening." Squall told himself, as the stress just kept adding on. Hopefully no one was under it. He approached it cautiously, seeing that all it did was cause a lot of damage and would cost Cid A LOT of money just to repair. In the distance he could here the faint crash of metal on metal as the battle begun. He shifted his gaze, getting ready to run, but a shuffle behind made him turn around. A blonde head popped out from behind the missile. Squall whipped out his gunblade, maybe it was one of _her _friends, on the hunt to kill him.

"You can put your arm away, I'm not here to harm you." The female said, throwing back her blond hair.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"San-Ria." She said, as she took a mock bow, eyes glinting with a hint of amusement at his bewilderment.

"Where are you from?" Squall sheathed his gunblade, and returned her bow, feeling it was the proper thing to do.

"Just arrived from Winhill. I foresaw everything that was going on. Gwen, her father, the battle, you name it." She grinned, continuously amused by the expressions he wore.

"She like Ellone, except her powers can see into the future...weird." Squall thought to himself, scratching his unruly hair. "Can you fight?"

"Martial Arts!" she struck a pose.

"Hmm...just like..."

"Zell." She finished for him.

"Right, follow me." Squall ordered as he dashed down the left corridor, causing her to rush after him at his sudden jolt of speed. He sped around one corner, then another and another, until they reached the bridge. He slammed the door open and they saw troops upon troops of Galbadian soldiers and other monsters. A craft floated up at the top, undoubtedly, Gwen and the 'others' were up there, watching them like hawks.

"Take this." Squall handed a gun to San-Ria, "Just in case." With that he leapt onto a Galbadian Jet pack, and knocked its rider right off, almost falling himself. Then he headed towards the giant air craft up ahead.

............................................................................................................

Gwen watched from below, the mayhem and chaos, she felt a small jolt of pain ,as she realized she was killing off some of the only people who ever became her actual friends. She shook the thought out of her head as fast as it had come, no, Balamb must be destroyed.

"Foolish, brat, looks like he's coming in for the kill." Henry murmured, looking out the window. Gwen went by his side to look, it was Squall, infuriated, heading towards them. Her father sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Hit him with the tear gas, Gwen." She nodded and pushed the small grey button to her left.

As Squall headed towards the air craft, he saw a small tube-like thing come out. For a split second he thought they were about to kill him with a blaster shot, until, red liquid sprayed out in front of him.

"ARGH, my eyes!" he cried, losing his grip on the jet pack, and falling off it. "Great...now I will die..." he moaned as he fell fifty feet from the air. After what seemed like ages of falling ,he hit the ground with a _soft _thud.

"Wha-I-I'm still alive." He moaned, seeing a blurry figure in front of him, and then Rinoa's voice.

"SQUALL!"

He blacked out.

"Perfect aim, Gwen!" the crew on the craft cheered, as Gwen smiled proudly at her attack on Squall.

"Now that the commander's dead, we might as well leave these hopeless 'SeeDs' and come for them at a later time. I've lost interest in them already." Henry sighed, turning the ship around and heading for the mountains in Trabia.

Gwen went to her dorm, and sat around on her bed for a while, thinking.

_Is he really dead? Did I actually kill him? Oh boy...Rinoa will be after me big time. Maybe even San-Ria...I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY REFUSED TO JOIN US! For all we know, she went to Balamb to help. The country girl from Winhill won't get away as easily as that._

A voice intercepted her thoughts, surprisingly, it was San's.

_Don't even think about it Gwen..._

And then it left...

Gwen banged a fist on the table, face red with rage. No way...even if Squall's still alive, she'll kill both San-Ria AND Squall. Yes, that's right, the both of them, and maybe even Rinoa. All of them, dying at her own hand. Yes...it was that perfect.

_Not if I get you first... _San-Ria's

"Seifer'll help me."

_No he won't, he thinks you're a bitch._

"NO way..."

_Yeah...ditz._

_  
_"GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!"

And the connection went out...

"That's it, I'm going." She got up and headed for the garage.

Rinoa sat by the bed, face etched with worry, Squall wasn't waking up, he lay there, motionless, somewhat lifeless, the colour drained from his face. San-Ria, sat, cross-legged on the floor, in a trance, telepathically speaking to Gwen. Zell stood by the wall, observing the newcomer. Irvine, comforted a grief-stricken Selphie, and Quistis spoke in silent whispers to Dr. Kadowaki.

San-Ria opened her blue eyes, a slight hint of fear and excitement written all over her face.

"What's going on?" Zell asked, knowing she had been telepathically speaking to Gwen.

"She's coming."

"For what?"

"To kill us, why else?" she muttered, seeing that Squall was finally stirring.

"Squall!" Rinoa threw her arms around him, as his bloodshot eyes, slowly opened.

"Rinoa...is that you? I-Ican't see properly..." Squall moaned, trying to miove, but finding it too painful.

"Wha-?" Rinoa started to sputter, thinking Squall had gone blind

"Its alright Rinoa," Dr. Kadowaki, came in holding a length of cloth bandage, "He'll be fine once I'm through with him. She wrapped the bandage around his eyes, and told him to lay down again.

"He'll be as good as new in the morning, thanks to my medicine." The Doctor said proudly.

"We'll see about that." San-Ria picked herself up, and headed for the door. She threw a backwards glance towards Squall's body, just lying there, blinded. She sighed and left the room. Zell followed.

She walked swiftly, Zell trying to keep up with her swift strides, something at the back of his mind was bothering him, and he needed to ask her specifically.

"W-Wait!" He called, she stopped and turned.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What is it exactly you heard from Gwen?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Fine, then come with me to the library, I'll tell you there." She answered, turning swiftly on her heel and heading towards the library. Zell followed impatiently, anxious to know, while his friend lay motionless in the infirmary.

TBC...

What other things will San-Ria tell Zell? Is Squall going to go blind if Dr. Kadowaki's medicine doesn't work? What about Gwen? WILL THE BITCH EVER DIE?

Author: You'll see eating tic tacs


	14. Voices Within

The Replica

Chapter 14

A/N: I'm tired....read my fic please, special thanks to everyone who reviews! I love you all.

Voices Within

The library doors banged open, and San-Ria and Zell hurried in, to the end of the room. Books scattered the floor after the earth-rattling crash only hours before. They sat in what ever was left of the chairs, and San-Ria began her story.

"So, tell me, what else did she tell you? What's going on?" Zell inquired anxiously.

"I know for a fact that Gwen is coming back after us, mainly to get rid of Cid and Squall." San-Ria explained. "And probably for me, I wouldn't be surprised." She said, with a hint of anxiety lingering in her voice.

"What else?" Zell encouraged.

"I couldn't tell you, I don't live in her mind." San-Ria explained simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you try contacting her again?"

San-Ria narrowed her eyes, and eyed Zell with an air of suspicion and curiosity. "I-I can try." She took a deep breath and focused herself, erasing everything around her and remaining in a state of nirvana. She concentrated on finding Gwen, as she sed through many connections. But as she reached her destination, she was thrown away from it. She couldn't reach Gwen. It was like she was telepathically blocking her out.

Zell watched San-Ria's expressions curiously, they went from pain to relief to pain again, as if she were destroying some sort of barrier. After a few minutes more of this, she slowly opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"I can't reach her, I think she knows about this, she's blocking me out." She explained, feeling defeat wash over her, as her head sunk into her hands. Zell, being compassionate, patted her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at the blonde male, with wicked hair.

"Its alright," he reassured, "We can always try later. Come on, let's go check up on Squall." He helped San-Ria to her feet, and they, together returned to the infirmary.

Gwen's face screwed up in pain, as a pang of telepathy hit her headlong. She was in the command centre, no one was present, all others were in the cockpit, manning the flying ship.

She knew exactly where the signal was coming from, and she wasn't going to let her in so easily, not this time. She would inquire her and make her give away more of their precious plans. She had to concentrate on keeping her _out _. No coubt she was going to try again, and she would, of course be ready.

"Gwen, come here my dearest, you must see the view." Her father beckoned, Gwen sighed and went into the cockpit, where the most beautiful sight met her eyes.

"Wh-Where are we?" The place seemed vague, somewhere at the back of her mind she recognized the place, but not quite at the moment.

"Here to recruit out allies." He replied.

"But we're in...we're in..." Gwen stuttered, realizing the beautiful view of transporters and buildings, all seeming 'crystalline'.

"Yes, Esthar."

"Squall, please, you have to eat something." Rinoa badgered, trying to shove food down the blind commander's throat.

"I-I can't! Not with a wild-woman coming to kill me, and me being blind!" Squall exploded, causing a bowl of peas to go flying from Rinoa's hands. "I can't believe she did this to me, after all I did for her, accepting her into Balamb! I was so blind, so stupid, so dense." Squall folded his arms, a scowl pasted over his lips.

"Squall, baby, don't think that way. You're not dense." Rinoa pleaded, feeling sorry for her traumatized commander, after all he'd been through.

Squall tried his best to calm himself down, for Rinoa, but failed terribly. "Look, Rinoa, I appreciate your help and all, but I'm just so frustrated right now." He put his hands to his head, and took a few deep breaths.

"There, there." Rinoa rubbed his back, soothing his senses.

"When she comes back, you'll be ready for her, Squall!" Selphie called, smiling from ear to ear, though knowing quite well that Squall couldn't see her.

"Yeah, Selphie's right, Squall." Irvine replied coolly, wrapping an arm over Selphie's shoulders.

Squall said nothing to anything his friends had just told them, though deep down, he was grateful for their optimism.

Dr. Kadowaki entered the room, and saw the crowd in Squall's room. At the same moment, Zell and San-Ria entered the room.

"Squall! How ya feeling?" Zell asked, trying his best to be 'perky'.

Squall grunted in reply.

The Doctor didn't seem too pleased about the crowd.

"Alright, now I want all of you out for the night, Squall needs his rest. That means you too Rinoa." Dr. Kadowaki said, herding the group out of the small, cramped room. Rinoa threw a last glance at Squall, who seemed oblivious to the fact that all his companions were leaving him.

"I'll come see you tomorrow." She said, before turning away and walking out the door.

"Sure..." Squall replied softly to no one, before sinking into the feathery bed, and drifting off to sleep.

Squall fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of a shadowed figure standing over his bleeding body, his gunblade in the cloaked hands.

"Prepare to die...Leonhart." The low, guttural voice said, raising the gunblade over his head.

With a few blurred glances, he saw his gruesome, dismembered companions, scattered on the ground, laying in pools of blood.

"All dead...all dead..." a soft voice hissed in his ear.

"No...no..." Squall moaned, as he gazed at his dead comrades.

The shadowed figure raised the gunblade over his head and...

"NO!" Squall yelled, as he pushed himself out of bed.

A light flickered on, and Squall heard hurried footsteps.

"What is it Squall?" Dr. Kadowaki's worried voice asked.

"No...is everyone...alive?" he mumbled, realizing it was all a dream.

"Why-Why of course they are. Now I insist, try to get some more rest."

Her footsteps echoed out of the room.

_How can she act so casually. I know what it meant...we're going to die. No, I can't let that happen...no...no..._Squall pondered as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"She's coming..."San-Ria whispered into the evening. The invigorating scent of battle consumed her sixth sense. The ship was drawing closer to...to...Esthar.

"The Estharians will help...I know it. They sense how powerful they are. Some will refuse, and will be killed on the spot. Others will join out of fear. We muct be ready for anything." She whispered continuously.

"But why?" a soft voice asked.

San-Ria nearly jumped out her skin. She turned and saw Rinoa, standing behind her.

"Why is it that you wish to know?" san-Ria asked coolly, none too pleased about Rinoa's surprise visit.

"I just wasn't to know." She pleaded.

"For Squall's security..." San-Ria turned back to the stars, gazing as they shimmered.

Rinoa didn't respond.

"They want to use the Estharians because of their advance in technology. They have the top brand weapons they could use." San-Ria explained.

"I...see..." Rinoa uttered, nodding her head.

All of a sudden, San grew tense, and stoiod erect, eyes shut, before falling over, somehow, hypnotized.

Rinoa caught her before she fell. "San? San? Are you alright?" she called to her.

_What's going on?_

She stood on a black tiled floor, it seemed, wet, but not with water, no, something _thicker_. It stained the walls, the ceiling, clothes. It was blood. Who's blood? She looked to her left and found...Squall, laying there, bleeding to death. She tried walking towards him, but found she was unable to move. Soft voices whispered all around.

"Die already Leonhart..."

"No..." Squall moaned in an anguished voice.

"SQUALL!" Rinoa's voice called. "SQU-"the end of her words were cut off with a piercing shriek, then silence. Squall's face seemed traumatized.

"Yes...gone..." another voice whispered.

It hit San-Ria...

_Gwen's victory dream...I'm in Gwen's dream. Oh my..._

"Now all we have to do is find Cid." Gwen's voice called from a doorway.

Then...it all went black.

_Hello..._

_San-Ria?_

_Are you there?_

_Can you hear me?_

_It's me, Zell!_

_And Rinoa!_

_Hello?_

_Wake up?_

_Zell, what are we going to do?_

_She's been like this for hours now._

_Oh I wish she'd wake up._

San-Ria's eyes opened slowly, she found herself in the infirmary, in the glass room next to Squall's, who still remained immobile.

"You're awake!" Dr. Kadowaki cried, rushing in. She poured a warm liquid down her throat, she sputtered.

"What happened?"

She rasped out one word.

"Death"

TBC...

Yeah...sorry for the 'short-ness', but I'm running low on ideas. If you have any suggestions please send them to me! It would be very much appreciated Thanks everyone I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	15. Gwen in distress

The Replica

Chapter 15

(A/N: Yeah, its been a while, oh and Mia, just to let you know, I'm not coming on msn anymore. There's been a little conflict at home, and my e-mail seems to be frozen. Aie...so anyway, this fic is dedicated to Squall's-Baby for being such a great supporter! I love you Chika! )

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Gwen-San-Ria belongs to San-Ria, she knows who she is! Mess with her and die! Also I do not own Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, who I, personally adore, and I don't care if anyone says she sings high pitched! P

Human status: Sick

Currently listening to: London Callin'- The Clash Nice Boys- Guns N' Roses

_**Death of the Spirit**_

"Whoa!" Zell cried, moving back a pace from the side of the bed, "D-Death?" he trembled slightly. San-Ria breathed in deeply, sinking lower into the feathery bed, the dream did give her a bit of a scare, she etched with worry about the blinded commander in the bed next to her. He lay immobile, lips pursed.

"You aren't serious? Are you?" Rinoa asked, laying a hand on her chin, eyes darting every now and then to Squall's bed.

"I can't tell for sure, but, I'm almost 99.99999 sure that it is." San-Ria replied solemnly, shutting her eyes.

There was silence that followed what she had said, they gazed at the youth, laying, unmoving in the bed. After about, what seemed to be five minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"Her spirit is dying away in hatred."

"What?" Zell asked.

San-Ria didn't reply, she just lay unmoving on the hospital bed.

Dr. Kadowaki stormed into the room once more, to herd everyone out of the room.

"Alright, that's enough, visiting time is over. These two need their rest, and they won't get it with all of you hovering over them." She stormed.

"Death of the Spirit...." San-Ria hissed into nothingness.

Gwen lay in her bed, unmoving, eyes wide open. Her usually neat, cropped hair, was now unruly, and lay on her pillow in messy curls. The memory of the bloody battle only a few days ago haunted her. The bloody corpses, crying people, but what haunted her most was that look of loathing on Squall's face as he approached their mother ship. She shook her head, she hated him all the same, but to think that he had trusted her at one point...

She tossed and turned all through the night, until finally, at about 3:10 in the morning, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_She ran through a dark passage way, the walls wet, dirty. The air was moist, and smelled rank of death and rotting corpses. The walls glistened as if covered in some sort of liquid, she had a feeling she didn't want to know what it was, yet had the distinct feeling she knew what adorned the stone walls. Blood stained weapons hung from the walls. A faint hum of a distinct song came from the distance..._

_**Perfect by nature**_

**_Icons of self indulgence._**

**_Just, what well all need,_**

_**More lies about a world **_

_**That never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled.**_

_They were talking about her, being the faker, fooling the recipients of Balamb Garden into actually believing she was a good person. A pang of pain hit her like a ton of bricks._

_**Look, here she comes now,**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder.**_

_**Oh, how we love you,**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**But now I know she never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me.**_

_**And somehow, you got everybody fooled. **_

_When she came to Balamb Garden, everyone wanted meet her and be her friend after she had become Squall's apprentice. She seemed perfect, learning to get along with everyone. Seifer was the only one who didn't trust her. He saw right through her. "He knew, he knew. He knew who I was!" she cried, a mirror floating in front of her. She saw her reflection, depiciting herself with let down, unruly, tangled hair, a tired face-no, grief stricken from her evil-she saw her hands, dranched in blood. Wait. Where did the blood come from?_

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself, lost in your lies.**_

_**I know the truth now.**_

_**I know how you are.**_

_**And I don't love you anymore.**_

_**It never was, and never will be,**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me.**_

_**And somehow you got everybody fooled. **_

_**never was and never will be**_

_**you're not real, then you can't save me,**_

_**and somehow now, you're everybody's fool. **_

_Tears stung her eyes, as she clenched blood drenched hands. Its true, the song is true, she isn't who she told everyone at Balamb she was. She was a liar, a murderer, a thief, a spy. Everyone loved her, she had fooled them. Now...they hate her, as she does herself. She's lost, fallen into the many lies she's told, drowning, not knowing who she really is. _

_Gwen...Gwen... a voice called. Omniscient._

_Gwen...Gwen...it became more prominent, she felt someone shaking her._

_Gwen wake up! The voice became stronger until..._

"GWEN! WAKE UP, YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" Her sister was shaking her shoulders, waking her.

"Oh, oh sister!" Gwen threw herself into her sisters arms, sobbing.

"Don't act like you're a kid again." She huffed, pulling Gwen away from her, though still touched at the thought. "Tell me, what happened."

"B-Blood, all over my hands. I was in a dark hallway. I think there was blood on the walls. And someone was singing...about," she gulped. "Me."

"I see." Her sister's face was grave.

"What do I do?"

"Follow me."

Squall moaned, and turned over in the feather bed. He rose to a sitting position, he felt, re-energized, ready to take off his bandages.

"Doctor?" He called.

"Yes, yes I'm coming Squall. My, you're up early. You usually sleep until about noon." Dr. Kadowaki piped, rummaging through a drawer for her scissors.

"What time _is _it?" Squall inquired.

"11:30" Dr. Kadowaki chuckled. "Only half an hour earlier than usual."

"Har, Har, very funny." Squall pouted, furrowing his brow. He felt the Doctor cutting at his bandages, until finally, they fell in a heap on the bed.

"Can you see me?"

At first all he saw was a pink blob with a mob of black on top, but soon his eyes focused and he saw the cheery face of Dr. Kadowaki.

"Y-yes, I can. Thank you." Squall stood upright, only then realizing how stiff his legs were.

"Well, off you go, young man, I should go check up on San-Ria."

"How's she doing?" Squall inquired.

The Doctor's face stiffened for a moment. "Her health has been declining slowly. I can't find what's wrong with her though."

Squall cocked his head, he had a distinct feeling _she _had something to do with it.

"You can come see."

Squall entered the room, to find the girl, asleep on the feather bed, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath she took. Her face was pale, and hands were clammy. She seemed-just by looking- weak. Energy had been drained from her all at once. Someone was behind this, and he was bound to find out.

"Squall! You're awake and out of bed!" Rinoa cried, running towards Squall, and throwing her arms around his neck. Zell approached them.

"How's San-Ria doing?"

"She's really sick, I think Gwen has something to do with it."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Ya think? She hasn't been around for a while, how _can _she? We don't have proof."

"Look, its just an assumption. She's the only one who loathes her with a passion. And she _does _have the instruments, and magic to do so."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well I am."

TBC....

Is Gwen really draining San-Ria's energy? Who sent Gwent that nightmare? San-Ria? Or...someone else? Find out next time!

Ta ta for now,

Fallen Angel 900


End file.
